The Farmhouse
by Straggler47
Summary: Aaron and Daryl run into trouble while outside Alexandria. They find help in an unlikely friend and sanctuary in her farmhouse.


I marched slowly through the trees, twigs cracking and snapping beneath my boots. The air was cool and the sun was shining down on my face. Maybe after I emptied all the traps, I would treat myself to a relaxing tanning session. It had been a while since I'd slept outside in the sun simply for the pleasure of it. I walked over to a dead rabbit on the ground, it's neck was snapped in the jaws of a metal trap. I knelt beside it, pulled a key from my pocket, and unlocked the clasp. The rabbit was a good find considering that most of the time these traps just caught zombies. Most of the time when I did catch an animal, it was already completely eaten or currently being consumed by the infected.

The silence of the woods was suddenly shattered when the sound of gunshots rang out. I stood up in attention and moved quickly next to a tree, using it as cover from an unseen enemy. The shots were a good enough distance away that I could probably get away without having to encounter any hostiles. I stuffed the rabbit into my bag and pulled my rifle off my shoulder and held it, ready to fire. I gripped the weapon tightly, my finger on the trigger as I debated over what to do.

If my dad was here, he would probably go towards the sounds. He was the bravest person I know and he would never run from danger, especially if there was a chance he could help people. Now, as I contemplated fleeing or fighting, I tried to summon the strength of the man who raised me. Finally, I decided. I ran fast and low, towards the gunfire. As the ringing grew louder, I ducked behind a fallen tree to catch my breath.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to myself "What the hell are you doing?" I kept moving until I came across a man lying in the grass, unconscious. "Oh shit," I muttered, seeing his wounds. He had what seemed to be a gunshot wound in the shoulder and his left leg was caught in a sharp toothed animal trap, my trap. A red handkerchief had been wrapped tightly around his bullet wound but the blood was still seeping out and staining his sleeve. His jeans were also wet with red around where the teeth of the animal trap cut into his flesh. I crouched beside him and cautiously shook him. He made no sound or movement in response. With shaking hands I unlatched the animal trap from his leg, tossing the bloody thing to the side.

"Hold it right there honey," a voice suddenly said from behind me. My breath caught in my throat as I reached slowly for my rifle beside me. Suddenly, a big black boot was on the gun, beside my hand. The foot casually kicked the weapon away from my reach. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he scolded "that was a stupid thing to do. Were you actually planning on shooting me little girl?" He was speaking softly, so close to my ear that I could feel his breath on my neck.

I dared to turn and face the man. I stared defiantly at him and he returned my look with a cocky smirk. He was holding a handgun in his left hand and it was pointed at me. He chuckled and reached out to touch my cheek. I flinched away from his touch. "Not much of a talker are you?" He teased "I'll tell you want, I'll do all the talking, and all you have to do is keep that pissed off look. Nice and easy, just lay there and stay pissed." He grabbed ahold of my jaw and I cast my eyes away from his face. With one hand I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding me and with the other I slowly grabbed ahold of the knife in my belt. With one swift motion I brought the knife into the mans neck. His eyes went wide in shock as blood squirted from the wound, on to me and down his shirt.

"Sorry about that," I whispered as he gargled and sputtered blood "but you deserved this." He collapsed before me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped at them roughly and turned my attention back to the man on the ground. Judging from the look of his wounds, he was going to bleed to death if I left him here. That, or another one of the dead mans group would show up and finish what they started. All the gunfire was probably drawing zombies here as I contemplated what to do. I rolled the man over on to his stomach, then crouched down beside his head. I lifted him up from under his armpits and dragged him up to a standing position. I picked him up in a fireman's carry, grunting under his weight. The man was significantly taller and heavier than me so it was a struggle to hold him. I awkwardly picked up my gun from the ground and slowly began to make my way through the trees. I let out a sharp breath with each careful step. I was just focused on getting this guy safely out of this crazy forest. After all, my trap was part of why he was so close to death.


End file.
